Eiri Yuki
by KaoruSaionji
Summary: Slash: vztah nebo sex mužů. Eiri v myšlenkách nad Yukiho hrobem vyznává své city k němu...


Přístupnost: Od 15 let (zmíněno znásilnění v minulosti)

Pár: Eiri Uesugi (Yuki)/Yuki Kitazawa

Doba děje: Konec třináctého dílu televizního seriálu (než se Eiri setkal s Tohmou)

Shrnutí: Eiri v myšlenkách nad Yukiho hrobem vyznává své city k němu

Poznámka: Songfic. V textu použity verše z jedné sloky písně Ty jsi ten déšť z muzikálu Johanka z Arku.

Za beta-read velice děkuji Psí Hvězdě.

--------------------------

_Ty jsi ten déšť, co po tváři stéká..._

Je tady zima, nepříjemně tu fouká a v noci zjevně mrzlo. Ale ani zdaleka se nevyrovná tomu ledovému chladu, který cítím už šest let ve své duši.

Pokládám na studenou desku květiny, které jsem pro tebe koupil. Jsou překrásné, vnášející do srdce radost a štěstí, zdánlivě plné života. Ale už v téhle chvíli umírají, neodvolatelně odsouzené k smrti.

My dva byli také takové květiny a potkal nás stejný osud, jaký čeká zanedlouho i je.

_Mé svědomí, můj smích i pláč_

Yuki, nikdy jsem nemiloval nikoho tolik jako tebe! Copak jsi to nevěděl?

Byl jsi můj nedostižný vzor, každičké tvé slovo pro mne bylo zákonem, každý tvůj úsměv dražší nad všechny poklady světa!

Netoužil jsem po ničem jiném, než ti dát úplně všechno.

Ale bylo mi sotva šestnáct, Yuki, šestnáct! Nechtěl jsem prožívat sex - ještě ne.

Byl jsem jenom naivní kluk, který s bezmezným obdivem vzhlíží ke svému staršímu příteli a důvěřuje mu víc než sobě. Toužil jsem sice po něžných dotecích a polibcích, bál jsem se však zatím zajít dál - copak jsi to nechápal?

Ale chtěl jsem, aby se to později stalo! Toužil jsem po tom stejně jako ty. Jen jsem potřeboval ještě trochu času, nic víc.

Představoval jsem si, jak bude naše první milování neskutečně nádherné, úžasný zážitek pro nás oba...

Proč ses musel opít, Yuki, a snažit se vzít násilím si to, co jsem toužil ti dát dobrovolně, jenom o nějaký čas později? Proč, Yuki, sakra proč?

Jenže i tak bych ti to byl odpustil, protože TOBĚ bych byl odpustil všechno.

Na křehkém poháru mé důvěry a lásky k tobě by se sice objevily trhliny, ale dodnes věřím, že by je bylo možno zase zacelit. Nevěděl jsi, co děláš, to jsi nebyl ty, ale alkohol, který ti zatemnil rozum.

Můj milovaný Yuki by přece nic takového nemohl udělat!

Ale ty sis na mne pozval své přátele! Předhodil jsi mě jim jako hračku, která tě momentálně právě nezajímá...

Yuki, tohle bych nedokázal odpustit ani tobě.

Nikdy nezapomenu na jejich ruce na mém těle, drsné hlasy, dělající na můj účet vulgární vtipy, pistoli u mé hlavy... A ty ses na to díval a smál ses!

Yuki, jak jsi jenom mohl?

Jak jsi mi TOHLE mohl udělat?

Chtěl jsem je zabít - a nelituji toho, že jsem to udělal.

Netuším, co přesně byli zač, nechci to vědět. Oni měli zbraň a byli hrubí a pořád ještě téměř střízliví, úplně jiní než ty. Odkud jsi je znal? A znal jsi je vůbec, nebo se k tobě prostě jen přidali, když ses opil? Nepřeji se to dozvědět, bojím se, že by mne bolela jakákoliv pravda. Chci jenom zapomenout.

Ale tebe, tebe jsem nechtěl zabít. Neexistovalo NIC, co bys mi byl mohl udělat, abych to chtěl.

Bránil bych se ti a zlobil bych se na tebe za tvé chování, možná bych dokonce s tebou kvůli tomu na nějakou dobu nechtěl mít nic společného, ale NIKDY bych tě nechtěl zabít! Tebe ne. Ne toho, koho jsem miloval jako vlastní život.

Proč ses mi pokusil vyrvat zbraň z ruky? A proč neselhala? Proč tomu Bůh nemohl zabránit?

Tím osudným výstřelem skončil můj vlastní život, jaký jsem do té doby znal. Spolu s Yukim Kitazawou odešel na věčnost i Eiri Uesugi.

_Jen tys věděl, co jsem zač_

Tohma a Mika tvrdí, že je to všechno tvá vina. Že jsi nebyl takový, jakého jsem tě viděl, jaký i oni věřili, že jsi, ale bezcitný násilnický hajzl, který jen předstíral, že je můj přítel, aby mi mohl ublížit.

Ale to není pravda! Všechno to krásné, co jsme spolu prožili, nemohla být lež!

To kvůli tobě a pod tvým vlivem jsem začal psát, to ty jsi mne naučil to, co mi přineslo dnešní slávu. Bez tebe bych nebyl tím, čím jsem nyní, bez tebe bych nebyl NIC.

To jednoduše nemohl smazat jediný zlý okamžik, prosycený krví a alkoholovými výpary, změnit jediná chyba, které jsme se dopustili ty i já, ukončit jediný výstřel z pistole, která mi nepatřila...

Za všechno dobré i zlé, co je ve mně, vděčím tobě, Yuki.

A nikdy ti nepřestanu být vděčný, nikdy tě nepřestanu milovat. Stal ses částí mne samotného a vždycky jí budeš, tak jak to říká jméno, které jsem na tvou počest přijal.

Tou strašlivou ranou, která provrtala zároveň tvé i mé srdce, zahynuli Eiri Uesugi i Yuki Kitazawa, náš život tím však neskončil.

Protože právě tehdy se v bolestech zrodil slavný spisovatel Eiri Yuki.

_A stejně se mnou budeš dál..._

--------------

Prohlášení: Tato povídka nebyla sepsána za účelem zisku. Jsou v ní využity postavy a události, které jsou duševním vlastnictvím tvůrců anime a mangy Gravitation. 

A/N: Docela mne ohromilo, když jsem zjistila, že Eiri Yuki se ve skutečnosti vůbec nejmenuje Yuki, nýbrž Eiri Uesugi. Je to jeho autorský pseudonym podle vlastního jména osoby, kterou bezmezně miloval, která mu strašně moc dala, ale i ublížila a s jejíž ztrátou se nikdy nevyrovnal, tím spíš, že na ní měl hlavní podíl. Objektivně posouzeno, byla to všechno nešťastná náhoda a obrovská tragédie. Eiri je mi od chvíle, co to vím, mnohem sympatičtější a pochopitelnější než dřív.


End file.
